


A Most Welcome Distraction

by dismiss_your_fearsx



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: 5.02, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, S5 spoilers, and a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismiss_your_fearsx/pseuds/dismiss_your_fearsx
Summary: Caroline surprises Dwight in London.





	A Most Welcome Distraction

The murky May morning sky reflected the mood of the city which sat beneath the rolling, darkening clouds. London was a constant brewing storm, one which could give way to forked lightning at any given moment. The intentions of a bright yet humble doctor, though good and innovative, would inadvertently create thunder.

"Gentlemen, fellow members of the Royal College of Surgeons, may I welcome you to this lecture in which I will present my own...," Dr Dwight Enys muttered to himself as he paced his London lodgings, his speech in his hand. He shook his head and placed the piece of parchment against the wall and scribbled a few things out and scrawled a few things in.

Pleased with the minor adjustments, he began again: "Ladies, gentlemen, fellow members of the Royal College–"

_Knock, knock, knock._

Dwight frowned at the noise and then squinted at the clock, which informed him it was only eleven o'clock and thus too early for luncheon. It could not be Ross for he was with Kitty and Ned in Hyde Park and they had all agreed last night to take supper together this evening so that Dwight could spend the day practising his speech.

"Yes?" Dwight called, frowning at the door on the opposite side of the suite. No one had announced themselves.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Dwight scoffed impatiently as he discarded his notes on the desk. "For God's Sake," he muttered as he crossed the room, miffed at the interruption. Dr Enys only had one more day to perfect his presentation, and as the topic would be highly controversial, he must be as articulate as possible. The doctor absently sighed as he turned the doorknob, not even the least bit curious as to who could be the source of his distraction.

A lady's flirtatious voice filtered through the crack of the opening door: "Excuse me, Sir, but I require a strong man's assistance with my luggage. Do you know of any?"

"Caroline!" Dwight exclaimed in surprise as he pulled the door back to reveal his wife; a smile spread across his face and his annoyance instantly dissolved. "My love, what are you doing here?"

Caroline returned his smile and stepped inside the room. "You did not seriously suppose I would miss your speech?" she asked with a slight frown.

The door closed gently to her left, and her question was met by a warm smile. Caroline then felt her husband's hands rest on the small of her back as he greeted her with a kiss before humming in consideration at her question. "I thought Horace prefers to summer in Cornwall?" the doctor challenged in a tease.

"So he does," replied Caroline evenly, smoothing the fabric of his yellow silk waistcoat; she liked it very much and had told him many times how well it suited him. "Which is why I left him at home in Cornwall in the care of Bone."

"In that case, he shall be positively rotund by the time we return," Dwight posited with a chuckle, tracing circles on her back with his fingertips.

"Well, then, you shall have to walk him until he becomes slim again," came Caroline's reply as she combed the hairs at the nape of her husband's neck with her fingers; he could do with a haircut.

"I?" Dwight wondered, dramatically creasing his brows in confusion. "He is _your_ dog, so you must walk him."

"He is _our_ dog," Caroline pointedly corrected. "Horace prefers you now at any rate." Her tone suggested she was quite offended by Horace's change of affection, though the pug was prone to change allegiance from time-to-time, and Dwight had been caught giving him some sweetmeats recently.

"That is positively untrue," Dwight insisted with a laugh of disbelief. "He growled at me just last week for having the nerve to kiss my wife in my own home." Caroline giggled and rested her forehead against Dwight's. "Why do we not walk him together when we return home? Then we shall have a time alone each day."

"A brilliant idea, Dr Enys." Her compliment earned her a kiss. "Hm, speaking of brilliant ideas, how is your speech? May I hear it?" Caroline inquired with genuine interest, leaning back to search his eyes.

Dr Enys hesitantly bit down on his lip, and a sheepish blush coloured his cheeks. "It's not quite finished," he admitted.

"Oh? What can I do to be of assistance?" Caroline asked. "Perhaps I could write for you while you think of ideas? Or perhaps I could read what you have already written and make some suggestions?" She smiled gently and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Or I could leave you alone for a while if that would help," she reluctantly offered.

"No," Dwight said quickly. "No, please stay. I have missed you." He kissed her hand; Caroline smiled at the action. "Oh, I know," he announced, clicking his fingers as an idea came to him. "I will give you the first draft of my speech, and you can alter anything you wish; I will finish my current version of it, and then we can compare the two once complete and create one which is the best of both our ideas."

A nod and hum of approval met his suggestion. "How clever you are, my love," Caroline commented. "If you'd be so kind as to fetch the required tools, I shall happily sit at your desk and improve your speech."

Dwight fondly rolled his eyes at Caroline's use of the word ‘improve' and found her a spare quill and some parchment. They both began their mission in the small living area of the suite before Caroline quickly banished Dr Enys to the next room just out of her line of sight as she found his pacing and mumbling distracting.

Several minutes went by in companionable silence before Caroline had a suggestion which she needed to run by the doctor. "Dwight?" Caroline called, peeking her head through the archway that led into the bedroom; Dwight hummed in acknowledgement but did not take his eyes off his notes. "Am I right in supposing that there are not many in your field who feel as you do on this matter? I can only recall one gentleman: Mr Pinet? No, sorry, Mr _Pinel_."

Her use of Philippe Pinel's name caused Dwight's head to snap up; he stared at his wife, feeling a mixture of pride and confusion. "How on earth do you know of Dr Pinel's work?" Caroline shrugged casually. "I thought you found medicine ‘dull and uninteresting'," Dr Enys teased with a smirk.

Caroline's musical laugh filled the room. "I have been known to listen to your ramblings on occasion," she informed him, a gleam in her eye. "And though I do find the profession itself quite boring, it is a sizeable piece of your life, and so I must make somewhat of an effort to familiarise myself with my closest rival." Dwight breathed a laugh: nothing or no one could ever rival her. "Anyhow, I thought it best to mention Dr Pinel by name - to illustrate that some share your views and that your lecture itself is not the ravings of a lone madman." With a chuckle, Caroline resumed the editing of her husband's address with as much focus as she would put into any worthy cause.

Dwight, however, could not in recent memory recall feeling more impressed by his wife and found his focus distracted by it. It was then he noticed just how beautiful she looked in her golden gown and her light blue pelisse jacket, which perfectly matched both her hair and her eyes.

He abandoned his speech on the dresser stood up from the bed to cross the suite; his mind now only focused on his wife.

Mrs Enys continued scribbling notes on a piece of parchment, chewing her lip in concentration as she did so. She stood up from her chair and held the paper up, squinting at it, as though the change of position would allow some brilliant idea to occur to her. Caroline started when she felt Dwight's hands rest carefully on either side of her hips; she could feel his breath tickling her neck, and it made her shiver. "Dr Enys, do you mind?" she asked, rhetorically, as she smothered a smile and resisted the urge to turn around and kiss him. "I am trying to preserve your good name."

Dwight pressed against her and nudged her neck with the tip his nose. "You are doing a marvellous job, my love. Just pretend I'm not here," he murmured.

A soft sigh escaped Caroline's mouth as Dwight ran his lips down the column of her throat. "You are making that rather difficult."

"Am I?" She could feel him smiling against her skin.

"You are," Caroline accused, her tone even and firm despite the wild beating of her heart and the way she pressed her knees together. "You forget I now share your name, so you mustn't allow it to be tarnished tomorrow, else we shall both be embarrassed."

Dwight continued peppering kisses along Caroline's throat; he wished she would tilt her head so he could have better access, but then he was aware that she was teasing him, as always. "I promise to uphold the Enys name," he vowed absently.

"Without an exceptional speech?" Caroline countered, her resolve wearing very thin now indeed as he kissed a sensitive spot behind her ear. Damn this man.

"We have all day to perfect it, and it is mostly done at any rate," Dwight told the pulse point of her neck, hinting flirtation colouring his tone.

A smile swished from side to side on Caroline's face as the doctor's hands slowly began to roam the fabric of her dress. "Such a wilful neglect of your duties, Dr Enys," his wife tutted in a tease.

"I have other more important duties I wish to attend to." He nibbled on her earlobe.

"What could be more important than tomorrow?" Caroline breathed as Dwight plucked the two small buttons of her blue silk pelisse open.

In answer to her question, Dwight grasped her hips and spun her around to face him, his sea-blue eyes darkened with desire. "You."

Their lips crashed together, the force pinning Caroline to the desk behind her; she felt some wet ink smudge her fingertip, but she could not bring herself to care as she revelled in the feel of her husband's lips against her own. The feeling was evidently mutual, as Dwight hoisted her on to the desk, knocking over the small pot of ink in the process – to which they both shared a chuckle. Caroline found his lips again and kissed him – it was slow, familiar, sweet even, and yet still full of passion.

Dr Dwight Enys was many things but a timewaster he was not, which he illustrated most deftly through the attention he gave to his wife.

Caroline's eyelids fluttered closed as he circled her nub with his thumb. He kissed her parted lips as he continued his ministrations.

"The bed," Caroline gasped quietly. "Dwight, the bed," she ordered. He would have her here, she knew, and she was not at all opposed to coupling in such places, they had done so many times before, but after spending five days in a rickety carriage, she longed for the softness of silky sheets beneath her as opposed to the hard wood of the mahogany desk.

Their lips still brushing, Dwight effortlessly pulled her off the desk. She glided against the smooth surface and latched her legs around his waist, signalling that she had no intention of walking to the bed; Dwight was more than happy to hold her.

"Someone is eager," Caroline teased as she felt the extent of his desire for her. Dwight replied to her taunt by placing a hand on her cheek and kissing her fervently. He blindly stumbled through the suite with Caroline propped up on his hipbones, their lips barely parting as they made their way to the bed. Between kisses, Caroline managed to discard her pelisse and unfasten several of Dwight's waistcoat buttons.

They found the bed as Dwight's shins knocked against the edge, sending them falling onto the mattress.

Out of the corner of her eye, a giggling Caroline noted Dwight's discarded speech on the nightstand and schooled a smile. "I am sorry to be such a distraction," Caroline drawled, reclining on the bed, not in the least bit sorry; she sat up and removed her gown in one swoop before unfastening her stays, leaving her only in her shift and stockings.

"A most welcome distraction," purred Dwight, who shrugged out of his waistcoat and hoisted his shirt over his head, abandoning both garments in a heap on the floor. He loosened his breeches and moved to hover over his wife.

Caroline tilted her head back as Dwight moved his lips along her jawline to her throat, tracing a blue-green vein. Feeling like the attentions were somewhat one-sided, Caroline took Dwight's face in her hands and kissed him deeply. Dwight moaned as Caroline trapped his bottom lip between her teeth, nipping at the flesh and sending shivers down his spine.

The action spurred him to find the hem of her shift where he then coaxed the thin fabric up the length of her legs. Dwight paused at the sight of her stockings as they were new – white with lace and silk – and looked expensive.

Caroline shot him a look akin to giving someone a dare.

With a mischievous smile, Dwight leaned down and began to untie the baby blue silk ribbons which held up her stockings up with his teeth. Once removed, he slipped the garment off before repeating the action on the other side.

Caroline's breath hitched in her throat as Dwight placed a kiss on her inner thigh, his lips slowly moving higher and higher…

* * *

"Perhaps that was not the most productive use of energy," Dr Enys considered, his chest still rising and falling heavily. "But I cannot bring myself to regret it," he admitted with a cheeky grin as he held his wife in his arms; he pressed a kiss against her cool forehead.

Caroline ran her foot against his unclothed shin, relishing the feel of the soft linen against her naked silhouette. "I should think not," she stated in mock offence, her face glowing from their lovemaking. Caroline then leaned up and demanded a quick kiss before comfortably resting her head on Dwight's chest and listening to the steady, strong rhythm of his heart. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" the doctor's wife wondered; she thought she might be if she were him.

A moment of silence passed as Dwight considered his answer. He gently separated some of Caroline's curls with his fingers. "I am," he admitted at length. "More so of the potential reaction than anything else. But it is a topic close to my heart, and today's narrative and treatments must be challenged."

Caroline hummed and scratched his chest hair with the tips of her fingernails. "Fear not, I shall be there and shall put any naysayers in their place," she said seriously.

A laugh came from her left. "Oh, that I do not doubt," Dwight imagined with a chuckle.

"Perhaps we could think of some questions I could put to you to keep the subject on track if things go awry?" suggested Caroline, leaning up to meet Dwight's eye.

"An excellent thought," he enthused.

"Yes, but pray hold that thought," Caroline insisted with a wide yawn. "You have exhausted me, and I must sleep. Please wake me at two o'clock for luncheon," she ordered – as she would order a footman – before turning over to her side of the bed, stretching and snuggling under the lush linen.

Dwight wrapped his arms around her torso, at once thankful for the dull London day, which would enable them both to sleep without having to leave the comfort and warmth of bed to close the curtains.

"I do not recall inviting you to this occasion," Caroline mumbled at the feel of his arms around her, already half-asleep. "My love, you must finish your speech," she reminded the doctor, nudging his arm.

An emphatic yawn escaped Dr Enys' mouth, which settled the dispute. "I'll finish it later. There is still time," he insisted as he made himself more comfortable, looking forward to their afternoon nap.

Caroline sighed happily at the thought of them being together in the same bed again. "Alright but no snoring," Mrs Enys warned, leaning against her husband for warmth. "You are worse than Horace these days."

Dwight sprang up on his elbow to look at his wife. "I do not snore!" he protested in offence.

"You do."

"I do not!"

"You do!" His indignance on the matter was highly amusing to Caroline; she was laughing at him now.

Dwight sighed in defeat and chuckled. "My darling, go to sleep," he murmured as he placed a kiss on her temple, ending their meaningless squabble. He then rested his chin in the nook between her neck and shoulder and closed his eyes, the ghost of a smile on his features.

Caroline yawned, and her eyelids grew unbearably heavy; she softly smiled as she entangled her arms with her husband's, which were wrapped securely around the small of her waist; the feeling a pleasantly familiar one – like returning home after a long while away. Right before she drifted off to sleep, Caroline's mouth curved into a wry smile, and she quietly cautioned: "Do not tell me what to do, Dr Enys."


End file.
